


Warrior's Dance

by ArgentGale



Series: Alien Relations 101 [11]
Category: Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/pseuds/ArgentGale
Summary: Thrawn has made it abundantly clear that his assassin droids are off limits for training to anyone but him. The reader, however, has something to prove and defies his wishes.  Things get out of hand and lead to a tender, and stunning, confession from the Grand Admiral.





	Warrior's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> “Why the hell are you bleeding?”  
> “I can’t stand the thought of losing you.”  
> Thrawn x Reader for Anon

 

Thrawn had always been rather stern about not letting you use his assassin droids to train.  No matter how much you begged and pleaded the answer was always a curt, “No. They are too much for you.”

But you felt the need to prove yourself and perhaps take smug satisfaction in proving to your lover that you were _quite_ capable of handling those droids thank you very much.

And so while Thrawn was safely away, on the bridge, you had taken it upon yourself to steal into his private training arena.

It was stupid.  Dangerous. And yet positively exhilarating. And dammit you held your own quite nicely until one droid deftly skirted around you and landed a crushing blow to your midsection that made stars pinwheel through your vision and sucked the breath from your lungs.

As you fell, landing sprawled flat on your back, the droids immediately deactivated.  You weren’t that stupid. You knew better than to have them on full melee mode.

Sitting up, wincing as lances of pain shot through you, you thanked your lucky stars that the blow was struck where it would be easy to hide.

It hurt to breath and your vision was still swimming as you checked your chrono.

He would probably be heading to his office and you did NOT want to be here to have him catch you red handed.

Easing to your feet, weaving just a little, you uttered the command for the droids to return to their racks and made your way to your personal quarters to quickly freshen up and change for your shift.

And you managed that with nary an eye seeing you.

  
Dressed and presentable, you note your side is beginning to really burn now and the possibility of broken ribs crossed your mind. Not only had the droid scored a blow but had also managed to nick the tender flesh of your wrist. Just a scratch, really, but the damned thing refused to stop bleeding.

Just as you were ready to leave you hear the soft _whish_ of the door sliding open and his smooth voice calling your name.

Oh stars why did he come _here_ and not his private office?

Taking shallow breaths as to not aggravate your injury and plastering what you hoped was an easy, cheerful expression on your face, you enter the living area of your quarters.

Thrawn is idly studying a piece of crystal in your collection and he smiles as he turns to you. “Ch'eo visahot.”

Smiling you tip your face to his for a light kiss. 

Your mid-section complains enthusiastically but you keep your composure asking, “I am surprised to see you.”

“I wanted to see you before your shift. There are things I need to attend to and I may be late this evening. You will probably be…why the hell are you _bleeding_?”

You pull away as if burnt and look to see that indeed the wound has decided to start bleeding again.  And since you didn’t notice, it ran unchecked, painting your wrist and palm red, making the injury look far more serious than it was.

Do you lie?  Thrawn will know. Stars, that man had perception that bordered on otherworldly.

His red eyes narrow (never a good sign) and his voice is tight. “What were you doing?  Your skin temperature is rather warm for one preparing for duty. It is as if you have just…exerted yourself.”

He then grabs your wrist to pull it in for a closer inspection, jarring your injury, and you yelp and flinch.

Thrawn’s eyes widen as he releases his grip. “Let me see.”

You offer your arm. “It’s nothing. Really. I…just scratched myself. Cut with a fingernail is all.”

The words tumble out in an almost nonsensical ramble.

Thrawn’s lips compress into a tight line and he draws in a long, deep breath.

“NO. Not your arm. Your tunic. Take it off. Let me see. You are hurt. You’re hitching your shoulder and you’re favoring your right side.”

Your cheeks burn as you comply with his wishes.

Thrawn’s eyes widen for just a moment as he sees the bright red splotch on your side.  It will be a rather remarkable bruise come morning.

“You defied me. You used my droids to train, didn’t you?”

You say nothing, ashamed.

“I said, didn’t you?”

“Yes.” Your voice is so soft you aren’t sure he could even hear it.

“Do you realize you could have been seriously injured?  Or worse?”  Thrawn’s voice is low, controlled, but holds simmering anger in it. 

“I can handle myself. I DID handle myself just fine,” you blurt out.  Now a bit of anger was creeping into YOUR voice.  How dare he?  Treating you like a child.  Ignoring the searing pain in your side you definitely tilt your chin and meet his gaze. “I did rather well, actually, and was just about finished.”

Thrawn cocked an eyebrow.  “Yes. I see that.  You did very well allowing one to skirt around you and land a critical blow.  I am pulling you from duty and sending you to the med bay.”

Your mouth gapes open in disbelief. “I…I can’t…I have things I need to do that I don’t trust...”

Thrawn silences you with a raised hand. 

“I cannot believe you defied me in such a way.”  His eyes narrow into slits.  His face is tight.  You have seen him displeased, certainly. But not like this. And worse yet, not at you.  Was this it?  Was the bond of trust broken between you, all for your stupid ego?  You feel sick to your stomach.

 “The discussion is closed. Now, can I trust that you will go on your own or do I have to escort you? Like an errant child?”

You shake your head, “No. I would never pull you away from your obligations. I’ll go.” As you pass him you tilt your face to give him a quick, hopefully reassuring, kiss but he deftly sidesteps and avoids you.

“Perhaps I will check on you later.” His voice is cool and holds a note of detachment.

You ruined everything.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The medical droid’s assessment was delivered in a practical, soothing tone.

“Two lacerations, superficial. No stitches required.  Contusion medial torso. No broken ribs.”

Well, that was a relief. Nothing broken.

The droid piped up, “We’d like you to stay for observation. You have a slight concussion.  You may rest here for a few hours, but please do not sleep.  A tone will wake you if you drift off.”  The droid then deposited a bottle onto the bed.  “These pills will help with any discomfort.”

Great. You get to lay here for stars knows how long, can’t sleep. Nothing to do but think over what you just did.

Sure enough as your eyes closed and you began to drift off, a sharp tone sounded immediately rousing you from sleep.

The medi droid came back to check on you hourly, and during its last rotation cheerfully announced that you would be free to go within the hour.

You had just settled back into the pillows, quietly rehearsing what you were going to say to Thrawn, when the droid came bustling back into your room.

“Miss, you have a visitor.”

As Thrawn stepped through the doorway, your heart clutched.  His face was drawn. He looked tired. No, he looked…worried.

“Leave us, please.”

The droid bustled from the room, leaving the two of you alone.

Thrawn moved to your bedside and you find you cannot meet his gaze.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. A bad bruise and a few cuts. A slight concussion. But nothing is broken. I’ll live.”

“Good.”

Thrawn’s voice is tight.

You can feel his gaze and yet you cannot meet it.

“You are my bsizo in'a.“ 

You hate yourself but you feel tears burning your eyes. You try your damnedest to speak but just can’t find your voice.  Finally you manage to squeak out, “I…I am so sorry I defied your wish.”

Thrawn says nothing. You hear a long intake of breath and then, finally, he responds.

“I know you can handle yourself.  You enjoy the warrior's dance.  That is part of what drew me to you…ch'eo visahot.”

Finally you meet his gaze.

His face softens. “You must understand that if anything happened to you…you getting hurt or worse.” He gathers your hands in his. They are so soft, warm, and strong.

Hearing his heartfelt confession, tears roll unchecked down your cheeks.

“I…I thought I ruined everything.  I am so sorry.”

Gently Thrawn tilts your face up to his and brushes his lips over yours.

“I can’t stand the thought of losing you,” his voice is the barest whisper, “because you see, I have fallen very much in love with you.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ch'eo visahot my darling  
> bsizo in'a brave one


End file.
